Tales of Konoha High
by entropy000
Summary: Naruto highschool AU where our favorite ninjas grow, love and learn.
1. Chapter 1

**Tales of Konoha High**

 **Chapter 1**

Shikamaru was smoking a cigarette under a tree when he was aproached by Hinata. She was looking very kawaii in a tan whool jacket and a blue cotton capris. Her hair was long and blue. She approached while looking at the ground. Her cheeks were crimson and she twiddled her thumbs.

"I…I was wondering if you could do me a f-f-avor, Shikamaru-kun."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and thought _what now?_ "What do you need Hinata-chan?" Shikamaru asked in a stern voice.

"It…It's about Naruto-kun…"

"…Yeah?"

* * *

Ino Yamanaka was getting books out of her locker. She was wearing a skin-tight maroon blouse with a green colored plaid mini-skirt. As she closed her eyes she saw Hinata watching her.

"C-Could you do me a favor?"

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke were walking home from school. As they walked, Naruto's shoulder brushed against Sasuke's. Sasuke blushed.

"W-watch it, baka!" said Sasuke, being very tsundere. Sasuke moved away and looked at the floor. He was wearing a blue hoodie with an Uchiha insignia. Naruto brushed off his insult. He was wearing his orange jumpsuit. Naruto felt bad and it showed on his face.

 _Why did I have to say that?_ Thought Sasuke. _I didn't have to be that mean._

Suddenly, a mass of black tendrils twisted through the trees and approached Sasuke. As the shadows eclipsed Sasuke, he found he could no longer move.

"Sasuke, why did you stop?" Implored Naruto.

"I…I don't know…I can't…" He stopped speaking. The shadows receded from Sasuke and crept toward Naruto, who found himself unable to move.

Shikamaru emerged from the trees.

"Good job Ino, my was a success. You can come out now, Hinata."

Hinata came out wearing a purple fuzzy corset with lace stocking.

"Y-you can get started now…"

Under the control of Ino, Sasuke grabbed Naruto and pulled him close. Naruto blushed from the heat of Sasuke's breath on his neck.

"What- what are you doing, baka…" pondered Naruto, his eyes flushed.

"You're so kawaii when you blush."

"Sh-shut up baka!"

"Stop being tsundere and kiss me."

Sasuke cupped Naruto's cheeks in his gentle hands and pressed his lips against Narutos. Naruto's heart skipped a beat and he didn't resist. Sasuke caressed Naruto's golden hair and continued to kiss him sweetly. Hinata watched on in eagerness.

"I'm sorry Naruto, I can't hold myself back." Sasuke began peeling off Naruto's top, sweat glistening off his shining body. Sasuke put his lips around Naruto's brigh pink nipple and began sucking. Sasuke began to feel Naruto's tool pressing up against his, and they both got hard rubbing against eachother.

Meanwhile, Hinata was starting to feel tingles in her most private area. She daintily started walking toward Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru-kun…I…I want yours…"

Shikamaru understood what she meant.

"Okay. Get on your hand and knees. Ino, you too."

Hinata did and so did sasuke under the control of Ino. Shikamaru began to pull down Hinata's pants, and Naruto moved along with him, pulling down Sasuke's revealing his baby smooth ass.

"I guess I'm gonna enter now." Shikamaru pierced Hinata's moist opening, white Naruto's found its way into Sasuke's tight virgin asshole.

Naruto blushed and thought to himself ' _I've always wanted this to happen. I'm so happy.'_

Naruto began moaning as he felt Sasuke's warn chasm tightening and constricting as he went back and forth.

"Hintata, I can't hold it in. I'm gonna cum."

"Please…don't cum inside…" but Shikamaru erupted and Hinata's face went blank as she realized she was going to be a mommy. Shikamaru's overwhelming orgasm caused him to lose control of his jutsu. Naruto was on his own, but kept pumping.

"Sasuke…I've wanted this for so long…I…I love you!"

"Baka" Sasuke said, with a tear in his eye.

"I can't hold on any longer, I'm gonna cum." Said Naruto.

"Let it all out inside me" said Sasuke, "I want to feel your warm seed dripping down into my colon."

"Oh..Oh yeah..Sasuke!" Naruto buried his thing as far as he could in Sasuke's ass until he felt his stomache and let out all his semen in Sasuke's hole, which overflowed with his cum and poured back onto Naruto.

"You-you came so much Naruto-kun," said Sasuke. Naruto rested his head on Sasuke's chest and kissed his neck.

"Well, I'm going home now," said Shikamaru. As he made his way home, he was confused to see Ino masturbating in the woods.

"Ino." Exclaimed Shikamaru. "I thought you were controlling Sasuke!"

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that."

"You mean that was really Naruto and Sasuke?"

"I guess."

Meanwhile, Sasuke and Naruto were cuddling.

"Sasuke, I think I love you."

"Shut up. Baka Naruto." Sasuke kissed him softly.


	2. Chapter 2: The Power of Youth Explodes

**Tales of Konoha High**

 **Chapter 2**

 **The Power of Youth Explodes**

The bell rang, and the students began to pack their things and leaving. As Shikamaru put his books in his backpack, Hinata approched. She was wearing her school uniform and diamond earring. She looked weak, sad, defeated, and scared.

"Um…Shikamaru-kun?"

"Hm? Oh hey Hinata."

"Erm…I…"

"What is it? Out with it."

"Well…I'm pregnant…It's yours…"

"Hm. Babies are too much of a bother. I gotta go. See ya."

Hinata visibly flinched at that. She was alone in the classroom and her eyes began to fill with tears. She sat down, laid her head on her desk, and began to weep desperately. Tears filled her eyes so much it looked like she activated her Byakugan.

Meanwhile, in Ninja History class, Iruka sensei was teaching the class about the great ninja war. Naruto and Sasuke sat next to eachother, just like every day. But today was different. They had finally realized their love for each other, and longed to be closer and deeper.

"Pssst….Naruto!" whispered Sasuke, with dreamy eyes. He handed Naruto a note. Naruto unfolded it and read it.

 ** _After class, in the supply closet, let's discover true ecstacy._**

Naruto blushed, but was secretly very excited and eager. They gave a knowing smile to eachother. Naruto loved the way the sunlight wrapped around his soft skin. Nothing had ever looked quite this beautiful to Naruto. _So this is what love feels like,_ thought Naruto. Sasuke looked back at Naruto, his eyes full of desire.

The bell rang, and class was over.

"Okay kids, remember to read page 268 of your ninja handbook!"

Naruto and Sasuke were the first ones out the door, eager to explore eachother's bodies. Soon the class was empty. Guy sensei came in, looking for Lee.

"Lee! I have an after class lesson for you! You're gonna like this!"

He noticed the class was empty, but saw a folded note laying on the floor. He picked it up and read it.

* * *

"NARUTO! IT FEELS SO GOOD! I MIGHT DIE!" Howled Sasuke. Sasuke was leaning against the wall, and Naruto was nailing him from behind. Naruto was reaching under Sasuke's legs and tirelessly tugging and rubbing on Sasuke's fully erect thingy.

"Naruto, I think you're hitting my prostate! It feels amazing!"

"Stop squeezing Sasuke, I'll cum!"

"I can't help it, it feels too good!"

"Sasuke!"

"Naruto!"

Suddenly they were interrupted by a creaking sound behind them, and Guy sensei stood watching them at the doorway. He stood there, speachless. But then he spoke.

"Ah! What's this? Two young sexy ninja expressing their love in the only way they know how! Allow me, the handsome green beast of Konoha, to demonstrate the benefits of years of training!"

He ripped off his pants to reveal an erect and ready knob (penis).

"I'm going to teach you what a real ninja feels like!"

Guy thrust himself deep into Naruto. He pounded and pounded, like a raging, unstoppable piston. They were all sweating more than a rainy sky. As Guy thrust himself into Naruto, Naruto went deeper into Sasuke. It was a sight to see. Guy was putting his all into Naruto, but now he wanted Naruto's all in him. Guy pulled out, and Naruto collapsed on the floor.

"It's alright. It's over. You're in no shape to be standing. You incredible kid." Tears filled up Guy's eyes in admiration of the young ninja who had endured so much for his sake. He looked to Sasuke.

"The lotus of Konoha will bloom twice!"

Sasuke gasped in fear, and his mouth was quickly filled with Guy's generous shaft. He shoved himself so far down Sasuke's throat that he worred Sasuke would start digesting it. Sasuke gasped for air, only fueling Guy senei's drive for more. Just as Sasuke was about to lose conciousness, Guy moaned and came, and shot his semen dip into Sasuke's throat. Sasuke thought he was going to drown, but Guy flipped him over and penetrated Sasuke's trembling anus. Sasuke began to cough out Guy's semen, gagging as it seeped out . Some of it came out of his nose.

"Guy…It hurts too much…" offered Sasuke, as blood trickled out of his anus.

"All your hard work will prove useless unless you believe in yourself." He responded.

Sasuke had a new resolve to handle whatever Guy could give him. Suddenly, Naruto regained consciousness. Without a word he climbed on top of Guy, eager to repay Guy for the indescribable pleasure he had received from Guy's rod.

"This boy," though Guy. "Is really strong!"

For hours, this continued, Guy thrusting into Sasuke, and Naruto thrusting into Guy. They were in a state of pure euphoria.

"Guy…It feels too good, I'm gonna cum!" said both Naruto and Sasuke.

"THEN LET THE POWER OF YOUTH EXPLODE! AHHHHHHH!"

In a state of unbelievable pleasure, all three of them simulteneously erupted, in a display rivalling the New Years fireworks.

"Wow…Thank you Guy sensei…" said Naruto.

"Don't mention it, say have you boys seen Lee? I was on my way to show this to him!"


	3. Chapter 3: 1,000 Years of Pleasure

Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto were on their way to meet their sensei Kakashi. Sasuke was wearing a black t-shirt and a silver necklace with a pentagram on it. He was also wearing a checkered pattern arm band on his arm and a thick belt and tight deep red jeans with chains. His black thong was just barely peecking out from his pants. Sakura was wearing a red zip up blouse, it looked to be a blouse should go with pants but she wasn't wearing any pants. It was so short you could see her black lace thong tightly draped around her delicate tenders. It was zipped up just up to her boobs but she couldn't zip it past her boobs because they were too big. Her hair was halfway up but one eye was covered up on the left side. As she walked, you could see her sink as her stilettos sank into the soft ground, just as Naruto sank into Sasuke that morning, but less softly. You could see the sun glistening off of Sakura's legs which she just shaved. Naruto was wearing his orange jumpsuit.

 _Jingle Jingle Jingle_. They heard a jingling sound coming from behind them and they turned around and saw Kakashi. Kakashi was wearing a skin tight leather vest that was really tight so he could sneak around better. He was wearing something to cover his face and he had skin tight shorts that hugged his pulsing legs that he had just shaved because he was bishounen. He had a lightning bolt silver earing. He had a belt and in front of the belt some bells that hung over the provocative bulge in his shorts.

"Hello students, you are here for agility train. You have to steal the bells from my shorts." He twirled his hips to make the bells jingle.

"Alright! I'll get those bells!" said Naruto.

"But," said Kakashi, "I only have two bells so not all of you can win. The loser will be tied to that stump." He jingled his bells in the direction of the stump.

 _Naruto will definitely be the loser,_ thought Sakura. _Then Sasuke and I will finally make out in front of him._

"Ok, can we start?" said Sasuke, "I have plans later." He winked at Naruto. Naruto blushed.

"Sure," said Kakashi "come at me with all you got."

Naruto charged right at Kakashi, and Sasuke ran out into the woods and Sakura tried to follow him shouting for him to wait for her. Kakashi pushed Naruto away and said "You're too slow."

Naruto, frustrated, turned around and charged at him again. "I'll get you!"

"I don't think so," said Kakashi, as he pulled out a book called Make-out Paradise. Naruto kept attacking and Kakashi kept reading. Kakashi made a smokescreen with chakra and Naruto couldn't find him. He wandered around for awhile until he heard the sound of bells jingling. He followed the sound until he found Kakashi in the woods. He wasn't moving, he was just reading his book, but every once and awhile his shorts twitched and the bells jingled.

Sasuke was running deep into the woods and Sakura was following him.

"Sasuke, why are you running away?" Implored Sakura.

"Get lost, you're annoying." Said Sasuke, his mind consumed with thoughts of Naruto.

"I think you and I could get the bells if we work together." Suggested Sakura.

"Get the frick away from me." Said Sasuke, he started running really fast and Sakura couldn't catch up.

 _This must be part of his plan,_ thought Sakura. _Sasuke would never say something like that to me._

Naruto was still trying to get the bells from Kakashi, and Kakashi was still stealthily dodging him.

"There's no way you'll ever get me." Said Kakashi.

Naruto created a shadow clone and when it popped up, they both charged at Kakashi from opposite sides. Kakashi was using one hand to hold his book, so he was only able to block one Naruto. The real Naruto took a swipe at the bells, but just grazed the bells and got a handful of balls. Naruto gasped and realized that Kakashi's balls felt a lot like Guy's.

 _Damn,_ Naruto thought. _Kakashi's really packing._ Kakashi created another smokecreen, and Naruto couldn't find him. All he could hear was the sound of jingling bells. Naruto created more shadow clones, and sent them out to find Kakashi.

Sakura was following Sasuke's, and she came to a clearing in the woods, where she saw Sasuke. "

"Oh, hi Sasuke?" stated Sakura.

Sasuke said: "Leave me alone. Baka." Just after he said that, a bear came from behind Sasuke and pinned him to the ground. From the shade, came a gorilla, a deer, and eagle, a hawk, a sloth, a cougar, a wolf, a duck, and then a snake came slithering in. Sasuke tried to fight them off of him, but the bear sank his claws into Sasuke's back, and Sasuke was pinned on the ground.

"S-Sakura! Don't look!" weeped Sasuke, as the gorilla made short work of his pants.

"Sasuke!" Shouted Sakura as she ran to help him, but then suddenly, a bengal tiger sank its claws around Sakura's arm, preventing her from moving forward.

The bear's dick began hibernating in Sasuke's ass cave, and it was a white Christmas indeed. As Sasuke began began vomiting blood, the duck corkscrewed its dick around Sasuke's uvula, reflexing vomit out of Sasuke's stomach and into the Gorrilla's open asshole, and then back into Sasuke's mouth as the gorilla emptied its bowels. The sloth grasped Sasuke's smooth sack and tugged. Sasuke couldn't yelp because his mouth was filled with vomit and shit. The bear pulled out of Sasuke's ass, and brought some of Sasuke's intenstine with him. The deer wrapped the prolapsed intenstine around his antlers and ran, pulling out Sasuke's entire colon. The grass below Sasuke was a mire of blood, shit, semen, and guts. The snake slithered into Sasuke's ass, and took the place of his intenstine, as the cougar began fucking Sasuke's ruin of an ass, depositing its semen into the snake. The bear and the wolf each took an end of Sasuke's colon and began fucking it, blasting semen at each other. The eagle and the hawk were divebombing Sasuke, pulling out his eyes. After the birds fucked his eye sockets, the sloth plucked Sasuke's balls from his supple sack and placed them in the eye sockets.

Sakura was vomiting and weeping profusely, but the Bengal tiger would not let her go.

"I have to save Sasuke." Said Sakura. She looked down at her kunai.

The sloth pulled Sasuke's torso open slowly but surely, as the birds reduced Sasuke's face to a red hot mess. After removing his organ, the sloth burrowed into Sasuke's chest cavity. His body was quite dead at this point, but the animals could not stop. Now that the animals were done boning him, it was time to debone him. The wolf dug around Sasuke's sides, and starting pulling out his ribs, gnawing at them like a good treat. The gorilla pulled of what was left of Sasuke's head and began fisting his neck spout with his dick. Sasuke was gone.

Sakura's mind was just as gone. She began stabbing at her arm with her kunai, to escape this hell. She hit the bone, heard a dink, but kept going. With great pain she hacked it off, and then immediately lost consciousness.

Exhausted and frustration, Naruto tried to find Kakashi. Meanwhile, behind the fog, Kakashi summoned his dogs.

"What's it gonna be boss?" said the leader of the dogs.

Kakashi squeezed out of his tight leather vest, exposing his chiseled abs, and twirled the vest above his head.

"woof woof," said Kakashi sexily in dog. The dogs began panting heavily, as Kakashi got on all fours and clenched his rompus ass. Kakashi gathered all his chakra in his ass and flexed. His tight shorts disintegrating, leaving his nubile boy pussy glistening in the sunlight. It seemed to whisper to the dogs. Semen from the night before drooled out as he clenched it, a blissful memory of a night of anonymous fucking. The dogs gathered around Kakashi's gracious badonkadonk and inhaled deeply. They immediately understood.

The dogs, erections crimson in the fog, began singling out Naruto's shadow clones. After each dog picked its clone, they mounted them like steeds, burying their bones in Naruto's back yard. Each clone had a hole full of doggy dick, and a each Naruto discovered something new about themselves as the doners (doggy boners) pounded him into oblivion. After the ass dance they received from Kakashi, they couldn't help but be dissapointed in Naruto's soggy, forlorn sphincter.

"This kid's ass is really jank." Said a dog.

"Kakashi's ass was tight and musky, but this boy's ass is untrained and putrid." An other said, as he angrily squeezed his litter into Naruto's box.

"That will be enough." Commanded Kakashi. Each Naruto lay on the ground, defeated, with their dilated assholes festering in the sun. Kakashi pointed his rectum toward the dogs, and gently pooted a new request. The dogs pounced on the Naruto's all at once, destroying them.

All of the sudden, Naruto ass imploded, as if a sun supernova'd in the deep space of his butt. It was as if Naruto's bottom had become a conduit of all the pain and sorrow that could be felt by a butt. Naruto's ass became his whole world, as every memory of joy and happiness dissapeared into the brown. While Naruto was dealing with his butt issues, Kakashi positioned himself behind Naruto for the ultimate technique. He put his fingers together, and aimed for Naruto's hiney.

"Thousand Years of Pain!" Called Kakshi, as he plunged his fingers into Naruto's backdoor. But his Thousand Years of Pain turned into a Thousand Years of Pleasure, as Kakashi's fists sank quickly into Naruto's shitbox.

By the way everything Sakura saw happen to Sasuke was genjutsu


	4. Chapter 4: 1,000 Years of Pleasure Pt 2

**Tales of Konoha High**

 **Chapter 4**

 **One Thousand Years of Pleasure Part 2:**

 **Kakashi's Penis Gets Really Really Big and Sasuke Poops On Some Dogs**

Meanwhile, Sasuke was watching Naruto volunteer his ass to the humane society. Sasuke's envious asshole quivered thinking about his turn with the dogs. He thought to himself, wondering, _if I shit my pants, will the dogs lick it off?_ Sasuke moved to the second step of the scientific process: testing. He let a tiny squirt of liquid shit out of his dam. The wetness of the sludge recalled memories of gay sex. Sasuke pulled off his freshly soiled pants and wiggled his damp booty as a cloud spread from his ass, and the doggy boners, almost with a will of their own, pointed to the source. The dogs followed their boners to Sasuke's utterly disgusting shit-filled asshole.

Meanwhile, as Naruto's asshole shrunk back to size, Kakashi was licking his hands clean. Kakashi enjoyed the cocktail of shit and puppy cum that had been brewing in Naruto's bunghole. Kakashi's wang was no longer tame, feeling no shame, wanting to bang, tight shorts causing pain. What I'm trying to say is that he's getting a boner. As the blood engorged his ever growing peepee, he noticed the dogs heading off somewhere together. He watched in amazement as he saw the dogs gather around his young student's rectum. The first dog took a tentitive lick of Sasuke's poo, and soon found itself desperately wiping Sasuke's butt with its tongue, like a man lost in a desert who just found an oasis.

Kakashi's boner, already thick with juices, continued to expand toward the attraction. As multiple doggy tongues tickled Sasuke's asshole, Sasuke could no longer hold back the sweltering hordes of shit that had been stewing in his soft cauldron. Unable to hold back any longer, the scat began to gush out of Sasuke's rear end, which became a fountain for all the dogs to enjoy.

Kakashi's shorts were struggling to contain his beast, as his dick approached 2 feet in length, it really started to hurt.

"This boner's no joke," gasped Kakashi, "I need to stop it before it gets too out of control."

Kakashi made the hand signs of a boar, a tiger, and a monkey.

"Sealing jutsu!" cried Kakashi, but it was as if his weiner did not abide by the laws of nature, and continued to grow, uninhibited.

"N-Naruto, I need your help with my boner problem," said Kakashi, but Naruto did not hear him, as he was still having orgasm after orgasm.

As Sasuke's colon deflated onto the dogs, Kakashi's shorts began to tear, and his snake broke out of its cage and Kakashi's shorts ceased to exist. Then the bells, which had been attached to Kakashi's pants, plopped onto Kakashi's schlong.

"Oh shit!" yelled Kakashi, "the bells!"

Kakashi tried to reach for them, but by now his winkle was longer than his arms.

While enjoying his dog-tongue enema, Sasuke looked back and saw Kakashi's power pole extending. Sasuke saw his chance. As the dogs died from food poisoning, Sasuke pulled apart his buttcheeks, exposing his spotless innards. He positioned his parking spot for the long bus coming in.

Kakashi tried to reposition his knob, butt the weight of his cock outweighed the rest of his body, and he toppled forward, landing face-first in his own man-meat. Sasuke waddled toward the dick's new direction, and as the dick slithered into Sasuke's waters, Sasuke closed his gape, preventing the dick's escape (hey that kind of rhymed). Instinctually, Sasuke backed into the shaft, moaning Naruto's name. Getting a hold of himself, he shot forward while constricting his hole to its utmost limits, taking the bells forward with him.

Sasuke squatted on the ground and shit out the bells and dog slobber. Sasuke retrieved the bells and couldn't help but take a whiff, smelling the spicy "fish" curry he ate yesterday.

Sasuke jingled the bells in front of Kakashi and said, "looks like we win, Kakashi!"

But Kakashi, his dick out in the open, said nothing, for he had _bigger_ problems to worry about.

With his dick so big, Kakashi barely had any blood left in his brain. With such little blood in his brain, Kakashi resorted to his animal instincts and began gnawing at his wood. Kakashi's sharp canines pierced his thick bark, and blood began spraying into Kakashi's mouth.

"Wagoo!" Cried Sasuke, trumphantly jingling his bells in the air, as Sakura was bleeding to death, cold and alone in the woods.


End file.
